


正夢

by MissDuck101



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, F/F, Prophetic Dreams, as a treat, because saber can't have nice things lol, before fate zero and fate stay night, even tho it's f/f keep in mind that this isn't really a ship fic, just a lil bit a ship teasing at the end and unrequited saber/guinevere, sad with a little bit of comfort, so sorry if you were hoping for a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDuck101/pseuds/MissDuck101
Summary: 正夢 (masayume) - "a dream that comes true"-Saber has reoccurring nightmares about a tragedy that has yet to be. Unrequited Saber/Guinevere with a little tiny bit of Saber/Iri at the end.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 14





	正夢

“I’m here...again?” 

Artoria glanced around, holding tight onto her sacred sword. She was here, on the hill she only saw in her dreams. Her senses were dulled and her entire body was painfully numb. The only thing that registered to the King of Knights, other than the numerous bodies that littered below her, was the scent of death and despair. 

The woman grimaced. It was terrible, and yet she could not cry. All she could do was look upon the disaster that stretched out before her eyes. She had been here too many times, and now Artoria had run out of tears to shed. Perhaps normally she would’ve thought this to be a good thing. A king must be cold, must be emotionless. He must become someone who wouldn’t immediately crumble at the horrors of the battlefield. And yet, how could someone look upon the bodies of his comrades with only a frown and a creased brow?

Artoria glanced down at her feet. There, like always, was a knight. She couldn’t tell who he was but every time the king looked down at him, she felt her chest tighten. There was something familiar, yet distant about him. It was a strange feeling and one that Artoria could never even begin to understand. 

The king inhaled and exhaled sharply. She became acutely aware of how stiff her shoulders had been this whole time and how uncomfortably itchy the dried blood on her skin had become. It was silly to be thinking of such things, especially when surrounded by something like this. However, there was also no point to paying much mind to any of the atrocities that surrounded her. Artoria had spent too long, in the waking world and in her dreams, pondering about what such a dream like this could mean. And even after all that time spent thinking, she couldn’t possibly begin to wonder what could lead her to such a horrible end. 

Artoria felt her head instinctively tilt up. Looking up, she noted the fiery reds and oranges that peaked out from the dark clouds that hung over her head. After so many nights of the same dream over and over again, Artoria started to grow accustomed to the identical sequence of events. It wasn’t like they were particularly hard to memorize anyway. 

Artoria winced as she felt a sharp blade enter her abdomen. She hunched over, breathing heavily. She glanced down at the knight before her feet, his sword covered in blood. Finally, she arrived at the last step. There was no point in attempting to dodge or to run away, seeing as she was rooted to this spot. At this point, there was nothing she could do but stand there and bleed out. Gripping tightly onto Excalibur, she waited patiently for the moment that this dream would finally end. 

And yet instead of dying, Artoria felt a warmth fill her body. The pain in her abdomen started to fade away. She felt her eyes slowly open and she tilted her head up once more to look at the cloud covered sky. Peeking out from the mass of greys and blacks was a bright light that covered the spot where she stood on the hill. It was bright, brilliantly so, and yet she could not look away. It was comforting. And not just because it eased her pain, but because the light filled her with a feeling that could only be compared to “being saved.”

‘Yes’, Artoria thought as she closed her eyes, ‘this is salvation.’ 

Artoria’s body felt heavy all of a sudden, as though she was wearing a full suit of armor. But all she had on was her royal blue dress, her magical armor long abandoned. And yet, she didn’t mind. Even if she was “dying”, being able to go out in such a peaceful way wasn’t really so bad. As she started to lose consciousness, a smile stretched across her lips. Before she faded out entirely, the laughter of a young woman echoed in her head. 

The king’s eyes fluttered open. For a moment, complete darkness surrounded her. It was only until she heard the soft breathing of Guinevere that she realized that she was truly awake. As her eyes started to adjust to the darkness of their room, Artoria rolled over to her side. For a moment, she stared silently at the woman that slept beside her. She remembered the laughter she heard in her dream and instinctively reached out to the sleeping woman. Artoria’s hand brushed against the queen’s cheek, then slowly lowered it to tangle her fingers into her wife’s auburn hair. Despite how she felt about the matter, the laughter she heard was clearly not Guinevere’s. It was too loving, too sweet to belong to this woman. And it pained the king to admit to herself that she hadn’t ever even heard such a beautiful laugh come from the lips of the woman she loved. 

But that was understandable. She was a young woman forced into the role of a queen, forced to marry a woman she didn’t love. But that thought did little to ease the pain and guilt she felt in her heart for taking away that happiness from Guinevere. In fact, it only worsened it. 

Feeling the woman beside her start to stir in her sleep, Artoria retracted her hand and shifted back over onto her side. She didn’t have time to feel guilty about her relationship with Guinevere. It was late and there was little else to do but to try to go back to sleep. Hopefully she could sleep peacefully tonight, though Artoria highly doubted that. She grabbed onto the blanket that covered the couple and brought it up to her goosebump covered shoulders. Settling her head into the pillow, the king closed her eyes and let her consciousness drift off once more. 

That night, Artoria dreamt of a woman in white, whose laughter was as bright as the sun and whose smile was even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't think of anything else to write during writing club. lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Also shoutout to my sister for coming up with the prompt, masayume is a cool as fuck word and this was a lot of fun to write. Also this my first fic on my page, though technically it's the second I've published since I deleted the other one (trust me you don't want to read that). I'll probably end up writing more Fate stuff, especially Fate x Hetalia stuff. If y'all wanna know what's coming in the future, I'll definitely be starting either my "Waver Stay Night" fic or a Fate Camelot fic staring England from Hetalia. Probably the latter first since it'll be shorter but I'll do both at some point.


End file.
